First Oath
by amariys
Summary: Akashi Seita dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah akur. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kemudian hadir Akashi Ryouta, seseorang yang bertekad untuk mengubah segalanya. Atau, cerita di mana saya hanya ingin membuat fluff tidak tahu malu setelah mendengar lagu Radwimps. AkaKise. Oneshoot complete.


**Judul: **First Oath

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **3545 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, OC.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Karakter Akashi Seita © ArcSa Reiyu. Lagu Tummy yang menjadi inspirasi untuk cerita ini © Radwimps. Whoa, saya hampir tidak punya hak kepemilikan apa-apa atas cerita ini. Haha.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Akashi Seita dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah akur. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kemudian hadir Akashi Ryouta, seseorang yang bertekad untuk mengubah segalanya. Atau, cerita di mana saya hanya ingin membuat fluff tidak tahu malu setelah mendengar lagu Radwimps. AkaKise. Oneshoot complete.

**A/N: **Selamat datang di _spin off _fanfiksi karya ArcSa Reiyu-_san _yang termasuk dalam seri _Akashi's Family Collection_! Mohon tinggalkan segala ekspektasi mengenai plot ataupun setitik tema serius dalam cerita ini, karena yang akan Anda dapatkan hanyalah _fluff _dalam dosis yang rasanya cukup untuk membuat gigi Anda terasa ngilu. Jangan salahkan saya untuk itu; salahkan saja Radwimps yang menulis lirik begitu indah dalam lagu berjudul Tummy. Lagipula, lagu itulah pemrakarsa tercetusnya ide ini di benak saya. Oh, tambahan: Ini juga hanya alasan saja supaya saya dapat menulis adegan _bonding _antara Kise dan Seita.

_Special thanks to _**ArcSa Reiyu** _for permitting me writing this spin off story of her series. God bless you._

Kepada para penggemar AkaKise, pengemar tulisan Rei-_san_, atau sekadar penggemar genre family, saya harap Anda menemukan apa yang Anda cari di cerita ini dan bisa menikmatinya hingga kalimat terakhir. Selamat membaca. :)

* * *

><p><em>[From this moment, our child will surely proclaim,<em>

_A declaration of war on me out of jealousy._

_That's totally what would happen._

_Ah, I could totally imagine it.]_

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil mewah melaju melewati gerbang kayu yang terbuka otomatis. Taman besar yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau dan suara gemericik air yang mengalir ke kolam ikan koi terlewatkan dalam waktu singkat. Barisan pelayan menyambut rapi saat mobil berhenti lalu dengan serentak membungkuk hormat saat sang penumpang melangkah turun setelah mengucap terima kasih pada supir yang telah membukakan pintu.<p>

"Selamat datang kembali, Ryouta-sama."

Sapaan itu serentak mengudara. Para pelayan dengan sabar menahan posisi penghormatan mereka saat Akashi Ryouta tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk melewati mereka. Di belakangnya, dua orang pelayan mengekor setia dengan membawakan koper si pirang, seolah mereka tidak akan mengizinkan orang terpenting bagi Tuan mereka melakukan pekerjaan berat sedikit saja.

Sudah lebih dari satu dasawarsa Ryouta resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi setelah menikahi Tuan Muda Seijuurou, namun ia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan penyambutan yang selalu ia dapat saat kembali dari tugas penerbangannya. Saat ia mengakui hal itu kepada Seijuurou, suaminya justru terlihat terhibur sebelum menyarankan Ryouta untuk segera membiasakan diri.

Sejujurnya, Ryouta tidaklah asing dengan kemewahan. Ia telah menjadi model semenjak masih menduduki pendidikan menengah, uang bukanlah hal yang pernah ia khawatirkan. Terlebih, keluarganya juga terhitung mapan dengan kedua kakak yang telah mencecap kesuksesan di usia yang tergolong muda. Hanya saja, kemewahan yang ada di kediaman Akashi berada jauh di atas segalanya. Mereka seolah terpisah dari rakyat biasa dan berada dalam dunia yang benar-benar lain.

Satu dasawarsa tidak akan cukup bagi Ryouta untuk membiasakan diri dengan semua kemewahan itu, namun kehadiran dua orang yang telah merebut hatinya di sana membuat segalanya menjadi tertahankan.

"Bisa tolong bawakan barang-barangku langsung ke kamar? Aku ingin menemui Seicchi dan Tacchi sebelum beristirahat."

Kedua pelayan di belakang Ryouta mengangguk dengan senyuman. Semua pelayan menyukai Ryouta yang selalu menyapa mereka dengan ramah sehingga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang keberatan memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tentu. Seijuurou-sama dan Seita-sama saat ini sedang berada di paviliun. Saya yakin mereka sedang terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit sekarang."

Suara tawa Ryouta terdengar jernih setelahnya. "Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berubah. Aku minta maaf jika mereka selalu merepotkan kalian."

"Sama sekali tidak, Ryouta-sama. Melayani anggota keluarga Akashi merupakan kehormatan bagi kami. Lagipula, Seita-sama selalu bersikap manis. Kami sama sekali tidak direpotkan olehnya."

"Huh, aku hanya bisa berharap Tacchi akan bersikap manis ke Seicchi juga," gumaman Ryouta memancing kedua pelayan untuk tertawa kecil dan itu membuatnya mengulum senyum sebagai balasan. Permusuhan antara ayah dan anak itu memang bukan lagi rahasia. Wajar jika para pelayan saja mengetahuinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke paviliun sekarang. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Kedua pelayan membungkuk sekali lagi sementara Ryouta berjalan menuju paviliun yang tersambung dengan rumah utama. Kontras dengan penyambutan yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan, suasana di dalam rumah utama begitu senyap. Secara logis Ryouta paham para pelayan masih mengerjakan tugas mereka, namun efisiensi tugas dan kebiasaan membuat mereka ahli untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan. Jika bukan karena pelayanan sempurna yang ia dapatkan tiap harinya, Ryouta mungkin akan mengira hanya ada ia, Seijuurou dan Seita di rumah megah itu.

Ryouta membuka pintu geser ke arah taman, senyum terbias di wajah saat semilir angin dan suara gemericik air menyapanya, melangkah ringan di atas jembatan kayu yang melengkung menghubungkan rumah utama dengan paviliun. Ikan-ikan koi berwarna merah berenang-renang mengikuti langkahnya, mulut mereka mencuap berharap tebaran makanan. Ryouta tertawa kecil melihatnya, namun sekali ini ia tidak mengacuhkan ikan-ikan itu. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin sesegera mungkin tiba di paviliun.

Senyum di wajahnya telah merekah sempurna saat ia akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu paviliun. Tidak ada suara yang dapat terdengar dari dalam, tapi ia tidak terlalu khawatir. Seijuurou dan Seita tidak pernah banyak bercakap-cakap saat mereka bersama. Ryouta yakin saat ini pun mereka tengah terdiam memandangi papan shogi di hadapan mereka.

Dugaannya terbukti benar saat ia menggeser pintu paviliun terbuka dan mendapati pemandangan yang telah terbayang di benaknya. Seijuurou dan Seita bahkan tidak menengadah saat ia melangkah masuk, lebih memilih untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk membuat lawan tak berkutik, membuat senyum di wajah Ryouta segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi merajuk.

"_Mou_, apa tidak ada sambutan dari keluargaku sendiri saat aku pulang? Kalian dingin sekali."

"Seita membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh saat ini. Aku hampir membuatnya tidak berkutik." Suara Akashi Seijuurou terdengar tenang walau jelas tetap ada tanda kemenangan di dalamnya. Ia menyeringai memandang anaknya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan manik heterokromianya kepada Ryouta. "Kau terlambat."

"Salahkan jalanan Tokyo jika kau mau. Aku juga tidak ingin terjebak kemacetan saat masih mengalami _jet lag_." Perkataan Ryouta seharusnya merupakan sebuah protes, namun afeksi tersirat di sana mematahkan kesan itu. Ia merunduk untuk memberikan Seijuurou ciuman di bibir sebelum berjalan ke arah Seita.

Manik cokelat madunya mengerling ke arah papan shogi yang tengah ditatapi putra semata wayangnya tanpa berkedip. Ryouta tidak begitu paham shogi, apalagi permainan level tinggi yang dimainkan oleh Seijuurou dan Seita, dan ia tidak pernah berpura-pura mengerti; hanya saja melihat konsentrasi penuh yang dicurahkan oleh Seita, ia dapat menduga keadaan Seita saat ini tidak begitu baik.

"Tidak mengaku kalah saja, Tacchi?" Ia menyarankan dengan nada jahil—karena Ryouta tahu bocah itu tidak akan menerima sarannya—dan hanya tertawa kecil saat si bocah mendelik sebagai jawaban. "Kalau masih lama, kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali lagi nanti, hmm. Aku cukup lelah setelah perjalanan dari Paris, kalian tahu."

"Ini tidak akan lama," kata Seijuurou bersamaan dengan Seita yang angkat bicara, "Sebentar lagi selesai, Papa."

Tentu saja, setelahnya pasangan ayah dan anak itu dengan segera mendelik tidak suka satu sama lain, membuat Ryouta harus menahan senyumnya saat ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Seita. Di balik semua pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan, sebetulnya Seita dan Seijuurou sangat mirip. Ryouta heran kenapa mereka tidak pernah bisa mengakuinya.

""Kalau begitu akan kutunggu. Kuharap kalian tidak bertaruh yang aneh-aneh kali ini."

"Kami hanya bertaruh seperti biasa." Seijuurou menyetujui dengan seringai. Di hari kepulangan Ryouta sudah menjadi tradisi di kediaman Akashi untuk bermain shogi dengan mempertaruhkan waktu bersama dengan si pirang. Padahal, tanpa bertaruh pun Ryouta akan dengan senang hati membagi waktunya dengan adil, tapi tidak akan ada satu pun yang peduli saat ia menyatakan hal itu. Pada akhirnya, Ryouta hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau suami dan anaknya memang akan selalu mendeklarasikan perang atas nama Ryouta.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Ryouta dan Seijuurou memerhatikan Seita yang masih serius menatap papan shogi, daging bibir merahnya tergigit dalam kekhawatiran, sampai akhirnya ia mengambil salah satu bidak dan menempatkannya dengan hati-hati di atas papan.

Ryouta dengan segera mengerling ke arah Seijuurou setelahnya, menangkap seringai puas yang terkembang di wajah si kepala merah untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi mengasihani. Ia hafal benar ekspresi itu; Seijuurou hanya akan menunjukkannya saat kemenangan mutlak berada di tangannya. Seita tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan menang kali ini.

"_Oute_," satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Seijuurou bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar meletakkan bidaknya di atas papan. Suatu perwujudan arogansi, mungkin, jika saja setelahnya tidak terdengar erangan kecewa dari Seita yang menegaskan kekalahannya. Mendengar perwujudan kekesalan dari anaknya, senyum di wajah Seijuurou merekah menjadi seringai. "Nilai akhir 4-1. Kurasa kali ini kemenangan berada di tanganku, Bocah."

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu, Seicchi. Permainan Tacchi tadi tidak buruk." Ryouta menghardik suaminya, tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati anaknya.

Kedua bahu Seijuurou dikedikkan sebagai balasan, walaupun untuk sekali ini ia memutuskan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak cukup untuk menghibur Seita. Si bocah terlihat murung sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Pandangan Ryouta melekat pada sosok anaknya, namun ia tidak berusaha menahan si bocah. Tidak ada gunanya. Seita bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan harga dirinya; kalimat penghiburan hanya akan membuat si bocah semakin kesal. Pengalaman membuat Ryouta memutuskan untuk tetap di tempatnya, memberikan waktu kepada Seita untuk menenangkan diri setelah kekalahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu kepadanya kan, Seicchi? Tacchi masih kecil. Tentu kau tidak perlu terlalu serius menghadapinya." Ryouta menghela napas setelah Seita menutup pintu geser di belakangnya. Ia tahu persaingan antara Seita dan Seijuurou tidak akan bertahan selamanya, dan di satu sisi terkadang ia merasa persaingan mereka sangat menggelikan, tapi saat Seita merajuk seperti ini, Ryouta selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa suami dan anaknya tidak bisa akur seperti keluarga normal.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal, bocah itu pasti akan mendeklarasikan perang kepadaku atas dasar kecemburuan. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalah kalau begitu. Lagipula, dia memiliki darah seorang Akashi; kami tidak pernah bisa menerima apapun selain kemenangan mutlak."

"_Mou_, kalian berdua memang tidak akan pernah bisa jujur satu sama lain. Padahal aku masih ingat jelas saat kau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur waktu Seita demam dulu."

"Tidak usah membahas masa lalu, Ryouta," kedua alis Seijuurou bertaut jengkel saat perkataannya disambut dengan kekehan kecil. "Daripada itu, mana hadiah yang sudah kumenangkan?"

Pertanyaan itu disertai dengan tatapan tajam dan seringai yang membuat tubuh Ryouta gemetar, tapi alih-alih mendekat ke arah Seijuurou dan menyambut janji kenikmatan yang terpantul dari tatapannya, Ryouta mengulum senyum dan menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tatapan Seijuurou semakin gelap—kali ini dengan tanda kekesalan karena ia tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini," Ryouta berkata ringan. "Aku masih lelah dan lagi aku ingin mengecek keadaan Tacchi dulu. Seicchi akan mendapatkan hadiahnya, tenang saja, tapi tidak saat ini." Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu pavilion. Dengan sengaja Ryouta menoleh ke belakang dan mengedip nakal.

"Tunggu aku di kamar, _alright_?"

"… Heh. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

* * *

><p><em>[You are connected to me by blood. Such an envious person.<em>

_A lifetime's worth of luck, you are finally filled to the brim with it.]_

* * *

><p>Ryouta tidak terlalu terkejut saat menemukan Seita telah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia dan Seijuurou telah meminta Seita untuk tidak melakukannya—karena mereka tidak mau membayangkan anak mereka mengalami kecelakaan di dalam kamar yang terkunci dan tidak bisa diselamatkan sebelum terlambat—tapi saat si bocah sedang kesal, mereka dapat menghormati kebutuhan privasinya. Seita mungkin baru berusia 10 tahun, tapi kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.<p>

"Tacchi? Boleh aku masuk?" Dengan nada lembut ia bertanya seraya mengetuk pintu mahogani di hadapannya. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia dapat mendengar samar suara langkah kaki yang diseret malas dan bunyi kunci yang dibuka. Bibir Ryouta segera melengkung cerah saat Seita perlahan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas! Papa kangen sekali sama Tacchi!"

"Aku juga kangen Papa," Seita bergumam kecil walau ia belum mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Ryouta. "tapi hari ini Papa milik Ayah."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Tacchi dulu, kan? Atau Tacchi tidak mau ditemani?"

"Bukan begitu!" Seita dengan segera membantah. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryouta. Hanya saja …, "Aku kalah, Papa. Hari ini Papa milik Ayah." Ia mengulang lemah. Di benak Seita, sudah sewajarnya ia menerima konsekuensi dari kekalahannya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ryouta hanya dapat menatap anaknya tanpa berkedip. Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya dan meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di atas kepala Seita. Sentuhan itu membuat Seita sontak mengangkat wajah, pandangannya akhirnya bertumbuk dengan milik Ryouta yang terlihat lembut.

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula, Ayah juga tidak akan marah hanya karena aku meninggalkannya sebentar. Nah, apa aku boleh masuk sekarang? Kau tahu bicara di depan pintu itu tidak sopan."

Seita masih terlihat ragu, tapi dasar tata krama yang telah ditanamkan pada dirinya sejak kecil membuatnya menuruti permintaan Ryouta. Si bocah menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menyediakan hanya cukup ruang bagi Ryouta untuk melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya. Segera setelahnya, Seita menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ryouta yang telah menanti dengan sabar. Tidak peduli betapa pun tingginya ego Seita di hadapan orang-orang, di balik pintu yang tertutup ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang ingin dimanja.

"Akhirnya. Papa kira Tacchi tidak akan mau memeluk Papa hari ini." Ryouta tersenyum jahil sambil mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Senyumnya berkembang menjadi tawa pelan saat Seita menengadah dengan bibir mengerucut, jelas sekali tidak menghargai godaannya. Ia dengan bijak tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi sebelum mengangkat Seita ke gendongannya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur si bocah untuk duduk di sana.

Tubuh Seita menggeliat pelan, tapi ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari kaus Ryouta, alih-alih membenamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher pria yang telah melahirkannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Seita mengerti secara logika kelahirannya telah menyimpang dari aturan semesta, tapi dulu Ryouta telah mencoba menjelaskan bahwa Seijuurou bersama dengan Midorima Shintarou, salah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa disebut teman ayahnya, merencanakan sebuah penelitian baru yang mengizinkan kehamilan bagi laki-laki. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak sepenuhnya berjalan lancar, tapi bagaimanapun juga Seita bersyukur ia dapat lahir dengan selamat tanpa merenggut nyawa Ryouta. Mungkin karena itu juga ia selalu memiliki ikatan yang lebih dalam dengan Ryouta dibanding dengan Seijuurou; secara bawah sadar, Seita selalu merasa ia harus melindungi Ryouta setelah semua pengorbanan yang pernah ia berikan.

Tentu saja, karena darah Akashi juga mengalir dalam dirinya, maka perasaan protektif kepada Ryouta perlahan berkembang menjadi posesif yang berujung pada kecemburuan Seita terhadap Akashi Seijuurou, suami Ryouta sekaligus ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sungguh, kalau ada yang ingin Seijuurou salahkan karena sifat anaknya yang tidak manis, seharusnya itu adalah darah keluarganya sendiri.

Seolah ia mengerti apa yang Seita pikirkan, Ryouta kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Tacchi masih marah pada Ayah?"

"Seita tidak marah ke Ayah." Akan lebih tepat jika ia dibilang cemburu. Lagipula, persaingan antara ia dengan ayahnya telah ada sejak awal; Seita bahkan sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan Akashi yang lebih tua itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin kalah, sederhana saja.

"Jadi Tacchi terus melawan Ayah karena … apa? Tradisi?"

Suara Ryouta dipenuhi nada tidak percaya, seolah ia tidak mengerti mengapa anak dan suaminya terus saja bertengkar kalau begitu. Sebagai jawaban, Seita hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi setiap melihat ayahnya, rasanya Seita selalu ingin mengalahkannya.

(Mungkin karena binar rasa bangga yang selalu gagal Seijuurou sembunyikan saat Seita berhasil memenangkan satu permainan shogi melawannya, tapi Seita masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari ia ingin mendapat pengakuan dari orangtuanya.)

Jawaban non-verbal itu membuat Ryouta mendenguskan tawa kecil. Saat Seita mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya, ia memberikan sengiran lebar sebagai balasan. "Ah, maaf, hanya saja … lucu sekali kalau mengingat Seicchi dulu pernah bilang anaknya pasti akan mendeklarasikan perang kepadanya di kemudian hari. Heh, bahkan dari dulu pun perkataan Seicchi selalu terbukti benar."

"Ayah pernah berkata begitu?" Seita mengerjap. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar cerita itu. Ayahnya tidak suka membicarakan masa lalu—dan lagipula Seita juga tidak akan mau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada ayahnya—sementara Papa hanya ada di rumah dalam waktu singkat. Cerita saat ia masih kecil merupakan hal langka baginya.

"Mmhmm, saat pertama kali kami tahu akan punya anak laki-laki," jawab Ryouta. Ia meletakkan dagu di atas kepala Seita sebelum melanjutkan, "Yah tapi waktu itu Seicchi memang tidak mengatakannya dengan serius."

"Apa Ayah hanya bilang itu?" Seita mencoba terdengar tidak tertarik, walaupun ada binar penasaran di matanya yang menatap ke arah Ryouta. Memang benar, ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan ayahnya, tapi keingintahuannya telah terpicu sekarang. Yah, siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan bahan surat kaleng yang bagus untuk persiapan melawan ayahnya di kemudian hari.

Ryouta mengulum senyum penuh maksud. Seita benar-benar menggemaskan saat berusaha bersikap dewasa, membuat Ryouta semakin ingin menggoda si bocah yang berpura-pura tidak peduli itu.

"Tidak juga, Seicchi berkata banyak hal sebelum Tacchi lahir. Tapi untuk Tacchi yang tidak peduli dengan Ayah, rasanya cerita itu tidak akan menarik," Ryouta memberikan jeda untuk menatap anak semata wayangnya lantas memiringkan kepala. "Benar, kan?"

"Aku—!" Sanggahan yang hendak terlepas dari mulut Seita terputus secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengerutkan alis kesal, kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan keengganannya berbicara. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Papa, aku tidak peduli topiknya apa. Kebetulan saja Papa membahas soal Ayah."

Bibir tipis berwarna merah perlahan melengkung geli, tidak lagi sanggup mempertahankan sandiwaranya. Deretan gigi rapi yang putih lantas terlihat saat suara gelak tawa berderai memenuhi ruangan. Kontras dengan perwujudan keceriaan itu, sorot mata Seita menjadi semakin gelap. Ekspresi jengkel yang kini mengamankan posisi di wajahnya terlihat janggal untuk bocah seusianya. Satu lagi pengaruh buruk yang hadir karena terlalu sering bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, mungkin.

"Apanya yang lucu, Papa?"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Hanya saja … rasanya kalau Tacchi selalu jujur seperti ini di hadapan Ayah, pasti kalian akan menjadi dekat."

"Lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah daripada melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," cibir Seita diikuti dengan gidikan ngeri membayangkan bercakap-cakap dengan ayahnya seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia terpaksa meladeni tawaran bermain shogi tiap kali papanya pulang, Seita sebisa mungkin tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Seijuurou lebih lama dari itu.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Papa akan sangat kesepian kalau Tacchi kabur dari rumah."

Sekali lagi jawaban yang Seita berikan hanyalah kedikan bahu tidak acuh. Ia juga bukannya benar-benar ingin keluar dari rumah, tapi kalau dihadapkan dengan pilihan berbaik-baik dengan ayahnya atau berkemas untuk minggat, rasanya saat ini ia akan memilih yang kedua. Lagipula, ia bisa saja menginap di rumah salah satu temannya dan meminta papanya untuk datang berkunjung tiap kali ia berada di Jepang. Tentu saja, ini semua hanya berupa hipotesis belaka.

"Jadi … memangnya apa saja yang Ayah katakan, Papa?"

* * *

><p><em>[She'll be always mine you better keep that in your mind.<em>

_Exception will be never made in case of any kind._

_I kept that oath my very first,_

_But you're the one who broke that first.]_

* * *

><p>"Selain pendeklarasian perang terhadapnya itu? Hmm, coba aku ingat lagi," gumam Ryouta. Ia mengerutkan alis samar dalam usaha menangkap kepingan ingatan yang masih terasa hangat walau tersimpan jauh di kotak memorinya. Saat ia berhasil mendapatkannya, guratan di wajahnya meluruh menjadi eskpresi sayang yang begitu nyata. Lengkung senyum bermain-main pada garis bibirnya sementara suaranya mengalun seperti tengah menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur.<p>

"Seicchi pernah bilang kalau dia iri kepadamu, Tacchi. Kurasa itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar Seicchi iri kepada seseorang; suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa mengingat Seicchi selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi kau lihat … saat itu dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, karena kau memiliki ikatan darah denganku," suara tawa yang terdengar hangat lepas dari bibir Ryouta. "Waktu itu aku merasa alasan Seicchi betul-betul lucu, tapi lalu dia bilang itu berarti Tacchi lebih mengerti tentangku bahkan dibanding dirinya dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar iri."

"Iri kepada anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir? Itu menggelikan."

"Memang, tapi kurasa secara tidak langsung Seicchi menyatakan kekalahan pertamanya kepadamu saat itu. Kau seharusnya merasa bangga."

"… Humph." Seita hanya memalingkan wajah. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengambil kepuasan dari kemenangan yang bahkan tidak bisa diingatnya.

"Yah, walaupun memang Seicchi nampaknya tetap tidak menerima kekalahan itu, karena selanjutnya dia juga bilang kalau dia akan mencintai Tacchi … tapi tidak akan pernah sebesar rasa cintanya kepadaku. Dia bilang, tidak bisa memberikan posisi nomor satu di hidupnya kepada Tacchi, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi," gelak tawa Ryouta kembali terdengar, berdering lebih keras kali ini. "Seolah itu belum cukup, dia juga bilang kalau aku akan selalu menjadi miliknya, karena itu adalah sumpah pertama yang dia ucapkan dan tidak akan ada pengecualian yang diberikan, tidak bahkan untuk anaknya sendiri."

"Kalau itu baru terdengar seperti Ayah."

"Aku setuju," kata Ryouta. Mereka lantas saling melemparkan senyum konspirasional. Oh, kalau saja Seijuurou bisa mendengar bagaimana suami dan anaknya membicarakannya saat ini, mungkin kemarahan yang ditujukan kepada mereka akan dapat membekukan bahkan gunung berapi yang sedang mengamuk. Walaupun sebagai pembelaan, Ryouta rasa ini merupakan bukti mereka menyayangi kepala keluarga yang kadang merangkap ditaktor di rumah mereka. _Toh_, buktinya mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat, senyum di wajah Ryouta meredup menjadi lebih lembut. Ia memeluk anaknya sekali lagi dan membisikkan kalimat selanjutnya tepat di telinga si bocah, "Di balik semua itu, aku tahu Seicchi benar-benar bersyukur saat kau lahir. Kami berdua menganggapnya sebagai keberuntungan, kau tahu. Keberuntungan yang mungkin kami tumpuk selama bertahun-tahun lalu bermanifestasi kepada dirimu. Karena itu, aku ingin Tacchi percaya, bagaimanapun juga, kalau Seicchi sangat menyayangi Tacchi."

"Tapi tidak melebihi Papa."

"Tapi tidak melebihi Papa, benar." Ryouta mengangguk menyetujui. "Tidak cukup?"

"Uung," Seita menggeleng. "itu sudah cukup." Karena Seita bisa memahami perasaan ayahnya. Posisi Ryouta sebagai nomor satu memang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun. Seita merasakan hal yang sama, karena sampai saat ini pun Ryouta masih menduduki tempat teratas daftar orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga … sementara ayahnya mungkin berada di posisi kesepuluh.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang Tacchi setuju untuk bersikap lebih manis ke Seicchi?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu," jawab Seita datar. Ia bisa mendengar jelas nada menggoda dalam suara Ryouta dan hanya karena itulah ia tidak menanggapinya terlalu serius. "Tapi hmm, kurasa kali ini aku bisa merelakan Papa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayah. Hari ini saja."

Itu merupakan suatu penerimaan yang tidak akan pernah keluar dari bibir Seita dalam keadaan biasa. Ryouta dengan segera menganggapnya sebagai suatu kemenangan. Ia mendekap anaknya semakin erat dan menyarangkan ciuman sekali lagi ke puncak kepala bermahkota pirang. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang terdengar di antara mereka, hanya keheningan nyaman yang mengisi ruangan. Lagipula, mereka tidak pernah membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengukuhkan afeksi terhadap yang lain; senyap selalu dihargai lebih tinggi di kediaman Akashi ini.

Dan jika Ryouta merasakan kebersamaan mereka belumlah lengkap, ia masih dapat mengesampingkan perasaan itu. Perlahan, ia tahu nantinya mereka bertiga akan dapat berkumpul bersama seperti ini tanpa batasan; untuk saat ini biarlah ia menikmati waktu hanya bersama anaknya tersayang.

* * *

><p><em>[Whenever you're in lack of some warmness,<em>

_Or maybe some time you feel hopeless,_

_There's nothing better to touch._

_I guarantee you that, little boy]_

**-:- End -:-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya tahu ending-nya kelewat klise dan _cheesy _tapi mohon simpan dulu tomat busuk di tangan Anda. Otak saya sudah meronta meminta saya mengakhiri cerita yang—lagi-lagi—menjadi terlalu panjang. Intinya keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga bahagia, walaupun ada pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak. Lalu, hmm. Mungkin sudah jelas terasa bagi para pembaca yang familier dengan tulisan saya, tapi saya lebih bisa mengambil sudut pandang Kise dalam menulis cerita—apalagi dalam cerita AkaKise—karena itulah sebagian besar cerita ini berisi tentang Kise dan Seita. Maaf lagi kalau AkaKise-nya kurang berkesan. Saya menyerahkan bidang itu kepada Rei-_san_ yang lebih senior dalam menulis AkaKise dibanding saya. Hehe.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Saya harap kalian menikmatinya. :)


End file.
